The Rematch
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Neither Gwen or Vaughn had counted their previous attempt at a race. Due to the accident, they cut it short and declared no one as the winner. But now the cowboy and his horse were fully healed from the accident. And it was time for a rematch. Sequel to The Race.


**Author's Notes: I promised myself I wouldn't upload anything about these two except for once a month but something tells me that I'm going to break that promise this month. Just this once. Ahem. Here, have a sequel.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

The accident that left himself and his horse injured was just a few seasons ago. Since then, Vaughn's arm had healed nicely and Sheriff was more energetic than ever for reasons he didn't know why. He wasn't complaining though. He was glad that his horse was better after that nasty fall they had. Even better? They knew that their "rivals" would soon ask for a rematch. They just had to patiently await the day for it to happen.

And that day would come sooner than he thought.

Within a week of Julia blabbing to Gwen about how they had healed, the blonde and her horse were already on the island. There was fire and determination in their eyes. Napoleon's tail flicked in excitement as he trotted around Sheriff, urging him to run with him but the horse stayed in place. Gwen on the other hand just grinned at Vaughn, the silent question in her eyes: _Ready for a rematch?_ He could deny her challenge and leave it at that. Then again, he didn't like the idea of the race being unfinished. Besides, he figured he could make things a bit more interesting.

"Put money on the race. If you're as confident as you say you are, you won't have a problem with it." Vaughn grinned, playing with the brim of his hat. "Are you in or not?"

Gwen rolled her tongue around in her mouth in thought. It was risky, even if she was the best from Leaf Valley. "How much?"

"7,500G."

The blonde grimaced. That was a lot. She had the money, it wasn't an issue, she just wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. She either lost 7,500G or gained bragging rights over Vaughn. The latter was what she would love to get but was it worth it? She would just have to find out from experience. She held her hand out to him. "Deal."

The cowboy grunted slightly, shaking her hand. "Then let's do this."

The following days were involved with the simple tasks of preparing and planning the path the race was to follow. The previous race had involved them needing to go around the island once. Thinking back on it, it would be too much for the horses to handle and they decided on a more shorter path. The part of the island that was inhabited had more than enough to take. The path from the top of the mountain to the festival area. It was short and both horses would he able to handle it. That was what they were aiming for. The race was scheduled for the following Thursday at noon. Gwen was excited and couldn't wait for the day to come around. Vaughn on the other hand had no time to think about it while he was working. All he thought about was his work and the wad of cash he would get once Sheriff outran Napoleon.

And the day had finally arrived.

Vaughn and Sheriff were the first ones to arrive. Pierre waited beside them, a starting pistol in his hand. They didn't know what was taking the other contenders so long but they had better show up soon. Vaughn didn't want to win by default. "How much more time does she have?"

The gourmet reached into his pocket, checking his watch. "Um...five more minutes."

He grunted. If worse came to worse, he would drag her to the mountaintop by her hair. There was no way she was going to back out of a challenge that she started. Soon, bouncing as she climbed up, Gwen arrived on Napoleon's back. He snorted, leering at her from beneath his hat. "Cuttin' it a bit close, don't you think?"

"I was busy with something. Get off my back."

He snorted, moving Sheriff into position. Gwen followed his lead and Pierre stood in front of them. "I don't need to explain the rules again, do I?" When neither rider responded, he nodded. "Excellent! Remember, the first one who makes it is the winner of bragging rights and 7,500G. On your marks..."

Their hands tightened on their reins, ready to take off once the signal was given.

"Get set..."

Gwen leaned forward in her saddle, lifting her bottom slightly off of it.

"**_GO!_**"

They took off in a blur. Pierre shielded himself from the dust they kicked off and quickly turned to watch them go. He wished he could be there to see who would win. Until then, he'll slowly make his way to the festival area and find out the results then. Vaughn and Gwen were neck and neck as they made their way down the mountain. Even as they had passed the twists and turns, they remained neck and neck. Despite it narrows passages, both horses were determined to not give up their lead. There were times when they were so close to each other, knocking the other slightly to the left or right.

Gwen growled softly, pulling her riding crop out from her boot. She raised it up and brought it down, giving the horses rump a sharp sounding tap. The thoroughbred whinnied loudly as he gained the sharp motivation he needed to spring forward. Vaughn and Sheriff stared in disbelief as the two sped pass them, turning the next corner sharply. Sheriff reared back slightly from the suddenness but didn't hesitate to continue his pacing. And now they were behind by just a few inches. _What a great start..._ But he had an idea that could help. It was risky but it was better than the idea of possibly losing 7,500G.

"We're goin' to make the jump." His horse whinnied in protest but he patted his neck. "You can make it. You don't want to lose to them do you?" Sheriff whinnied again, speeding up just a fraction.

The two followed the curve of the mountain, glaring at the blonde ahead of them. They were almost there. Just a bit more. And when it was finally time, instead of following the last curve of the mountain, Sheriff leapt. He leapt over the edge of the seven foot ledge. Gwen watched in amazement as the two practically flew down to the ground. Vaughn kept his grip tight and firm on his horse even as his hooves hit the dirt path.

And just like that, they were in the lead.

For a brief moment, Gwen stayed in her amazed state. She had never known that there were others who could make a jump like that, at least not without years of training. Yet Vaughn and Sheriff did it and she had to admire it for a brief moment. With that moment gone, Gwen concentrated on the situation at hand. Here she was further behind Vaughn then she ever thought possible. It would be hard to fix that gap, even for her. But she had to try no matter what.

She cooed soft words into her horses ear, spurring him on just a bit more. It was a close one and every word she whispered seem to only bring them a hair breaths away from getting closer. The had just reach the middle of the forest, diving in and between trees and around rocks. Vaughn briefly looked back at them, grinning at the distance the jump had caused. He may be getting ahead of himself but he was sure that he as going to win. 7,500G in his pocket, here he comes.

Yet one should know better than to get too confident.

He paid them another look towards them only to see Gwen now by his side. She grinned at him, giving a quick wave before returning her hand to the reins. _Huh...nice job..._ he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at her. They returned their gazes to the front again, crossing the bridge that led them into the West side of the town. Hooves thundered on newly placed cobblestone, echoing throughout the area. The area was small and in the matter of a few small strides, they entered the East side of town.

This was it! As soon as they crossed the bridge, the race would be over. All that needed to be done was for someone to make it. For anyone to break their tie and claim themselves as the winner. And both of them planned to be it. Gwen released Napoleon's reins, grabbing tightly to the horn of her saddle. The gray thoroughbred neighed loudly, now able to stretch his neck out in front of him. Vaughn grunted loudly and urged Sheriff to move faster. Neither of them were going to lose. Neither of them were willing to loose 7,500G. Their determination to win against the other was great and it spurred their horses to their limits.

The other islanders were slowly coming into sight. The hooves thundered once again on wood as they stepped on the bridge. The horses were neck and neck as they got closer and closer to the meadow. A flash signaled their crossing the finish line and the crowd cheered. Vaughn and Gwen slid to a stop and out of their saddles. They looked at the cameraman that had showed for the race. He was the one who took the picture. It would be up to him on who won or not and they both hoped it was themselves. Gwen glanced quickly at Vaughn before turning her attention to her horse. She kissed the spot she had whipped earlier, making the horse whinny in response. It didn't matter if Napoleon barely felt it, she would always kiss the spot she had hit over and over again to make it up to him. Vaughn stayed as still as possible to keep himself from walking over the cameraman to receive the results. He kept a hand on Sheriff, massaging the horses spine. After this, he would treat his horse to a whole handful of sugar cubes and snacks. After that jump, he more than deserved it.

"It's a tie!"

Both riders turned to slightly leer at the man who spoke. "Excuse me?"

The cameraman walked over to them, a dorky grin on his face. He held the picture out to them and sure enough both Napoleon's and Sheriff's noses had reached the finish line at the same time. Neither riders could believe it. "Congratulations! You both did well!"

They groaned softly as the others congratulated them for their 'victory'. In truth, neither of them felt like it was a win. The crowd soon dispersed and it was just Gwen, Vaughn, and their horses. They were silent for a while. Not even the horses said anything. Were they upset? Possibly, but neither of them would admit it.

"Well...that was still a good race."

"Mm..."

Gwen grinned at him, looking over her horse's back to do so. "That was a great jump though! Didn't think anyone could make that jump unless they trained for it."

A small smirk graced Vaughn's features. "Yeah, well, Sheriff isn't an ordinary horse."

"He sure proved it!" They both shared a light chuckle for just a few seconds. Gwen ran her fingers through her hair before giving her horse a firm pat. "Well, I better get my stuff ready to get on a boat outta here."

"Wait a moment. I owe you dinner."

The blonde looked at the cowboy as he mounted his horse, an incredulous look on her face. "Dinner? What for?"

Vaughn pulled his hat a bit lower down his face. "Well, none of us won anything. Might as well get something out of this."

"...Are you asking me on a date?"

"No," Vaughn snapped, leering down at her. "I'm makin' sure your dumb ass doesn't starve before you get out of my hair and head home."

The blonde grinned. How sweet. She pulled herself into her saddle, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Sure. That'll be nice."

"Mm," Vaughn muttered, directing Sheriff out of the meadow. "Meet me in front of the diner tonight at 6. And don't be late this time."

She watched as the animal trader rode off deeper into the island. At least she wasn't getting nothing out of this small lost. Dinner with a friend was always good.

And it just meant that her and Vaughn weren't done interacting just yet.


End file.
